This disclosure relates to a hose handling system and method and, more particularly, to such a system and method utilizing power assistance to aid in handling a hose.
There are several applications in which relatively heavy hoses must be moved. For example, in self service gasoline service stations employing a number of gasoline pumps, or dispensing units, hoses are provided that connect the dispensing unit to a dispensing nozzle. Many of these installations utilize a simple "high hose" connection in which one end of the dispensing hose is mounted to the housing of the dispenser unit at a relative high elevation that exceeds the length of the hose. As a result, this type of connection eliminates hose drag, takes a good part of the weight of the hose, and allows customers good reach.
However, in these types of systems the hanging exposed hoses are somewhat unsightly and can obscure displays and pump controls. Also, they require a safety breakaway to prevent a fuel shower if the hose breaks away at the top. Further, in installations that require refueling on the far side of a vehicle, the length of the hose has to exceed the height at which it is mounted to the dispenser unit housing. Thus, the hose either drags on the ground, or some type of retractor system has to be used to keep the excess hose off the ground.
Other gasoline dispensing installations use a low hose connection in which one end of the dispensing hoses is mounted to the housing of the dispenser unit at a relative low elevation that is less that the length of the hose. Therefore these installations incorporate devices, such as retracts, spring arms, pulleys, weights, or the like, in the housing of the dispenser unit to enable a portion of the hose to be retracted into the housing during non-use.
However, in these low hose connections the customer usually has to provide the power to extend the hose during use. Since the hoses are relatively heavy, it is often difficult for a customer to extend, handle and retract the hose during the gasoline dispensing operation.
Therefore, what is needed is a hose handling and guide system according to which the hose can easily be extended, handled, guided, and retracted back into the dispenser unit.